Weakness
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Sequel to 'Closer,' but could be read as a stand alone piece. Harvey gets addicted to being close to Mike and Mike finds he needs a little space. Fluff! Established Relationship.


Hello! This is a follow up story to the "Closer" story, but I guess this could be read stand alone if you really wanted to. Anyway, this is again a fuckload of fluff and yes, I know the end is really quite cliché. This was a request/suggestion from **PocketPamela** - hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. **

**Weakness**

"_Strong people have strong weaknesses_." Peter Drucker

Harvey Specter had developed a weakness. Not quite a chink in his armour, but something he couldn't resist. More to the point, _someone_ he couldn't resist. He and Mike had fallen in love, fallen could be taken almost literally since neither of them had seen it coming.

It had started as a one night stand. Of course it did, it was Harvey after all. However, the night had ended in a way neither of them could have expected. It had ended up with Mike wrapped comfortably in Harvey's arms, with Harvey combing his fingers slowly, lazily through Mike's hair. Unusual for Harvey, and a surprise for Mike.

After that one night, though, Harvey had found himself partial to pulling Mike close and cuddling him. He was certain that he had found his guilty pleasure, although perhaps it would be more apt to say guilty addiction since he found himself indulging in it so often.

Mike, naturally, didn't mind. Who wouldn't want to be pulled close and stroked and kissed and loved by Harvey Specter? Turns out that a regular evening plan was to curl up in bed and work their way through Harvey's extensive film collection while pressing together under the soft duvet.

* * *

Sometimes, Mike found there were downsides to Harvey's cuddling. When they were having their movie marathons, Harvey would occasionally fall asleep if it was getting late and Mike would be trapped under an arm and find his own limbs gradually growing numb. If he tried to move out from under Harvey, he would be tugged closer by Harvey in his sleep. Even asleep, the lawyer was possessive of what was his.

Mike found that Harvey was cuddling him more and more often. He questioned whether Harvey was actually conscious of this at all. Harvey had insisted they stay professional at work yet suddenly, he found Harvey would slip an arm around his hips if they were standing together no matter who was milling around the corridors.

On one particular morning, Mike woke to his stomach growling loudly and his cheek pressed against Harvey's chest. Slowly, he let his senses stretch out as he realised the noises were coming from his own stomach. He eased gently out of Harvey's arms and padded into the kitchen and started to pull out ingredients to make pancakes. It was a Sunday. Pancakes were necessary.

Mike believed he was going to make the ultimate pancake flip but was stopped just as arms slid around his waist. Mike laid the pan back down on the stove and flipped the pancakes with a spatula instead, since he would've needed room to make the flip. Although Harvey felt very _very_ good wrapped around his body, he had been looking forward to a lazy Sunday breakfast all week since he hadn't had time even for toast on the weekdays.

"Come back to bed," Harvey mumbled into Mike's neck. His hands skated up Mike's sides slowly, his lips pressing softly to Mike's skin.

"C'mon, can't I even make us some breakfast?" Mike laughed, gently moving out of Harvey's arms to grab some plates from the cupboard.

"What would you do if I said no?" Harvey said, smiling as he leaned against the counter.

"I'd be pissed because I'm not getting my pancakes, Harvey," Mike said as he bumped his hip playfully against Harvey's but he wasn't smiling.

"Mike?" Harvey asked, taking his hand off of Mike's back. "Are you mad at me or something?" A frown started to gather slowly on his face.

"No," Mike said quietly, sliding pancakes onto the plates. "It's fine."

"It clearly isn't," Harvey said. "Talk. Now."

"It's just that sometimes I feel like I don't have a moment where I'm not pressed against you," Mike said quickly, thinking the words sounded ridiculous coming out of his mouth since he shouldn't be complaining that Harvey wanted him so much.

"Oh," Harvey nodded. "Oh, okay," he said as he sat down with his plate of food and started to eat in silence. He couldn't leave the issue alone in his mind. Didn't Mike want him? Why not? If he didn't want him, why hadn't he upped and left the moment he'd said it?

"What did I do wrong?" Harvey asked quietly. It reminded Mike of the first time he and Harvey had slept together when, in the aftermath, Harvey had shown a little tiny flash of vulnerability.

Mike gently put his hand over the curve of Harvey's wrist and squeezed gently. "Nothing," he murmured, "I'm just not so used to being… cuddled so often."

"Too much?" Harvey asked, a little ironic smile playing in the corner of his mouth at the fact, before he met Mike he would have thought that one cuddle would be too much.

"Just a little," Mike said, turning Harvey's hand over so he could trace his fingers over the lines of Harvey's palm.

"I'll ease off," Harvey said. "I didn't even realise I was doing it half the time."

"Mm," Mike said, trying to glance away from the curve of Harvey's lips as he spoke. "Look, Harvey, I really don't want you to think this is a bad thing."

"I know, it's just I love you so much and you're just my biggest weakness-"

"Wow, rewind," Mike said, his eyes wide. "You… you love me?"

"I…" Harvey faltered.

"You love me!" Mike laughed breathlessly. Harvey took a moment to process Mike's words slowly before giving a nod. He did, he really did. When he thought about it, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he loved Mike. His thoughts were disturbed as he was pulled out of his chair and his lips were captured by Mike's.

"Harvey…" Mike whispered when they broke the kiss.

"I love you," Harvey breathed against Mike's lips.

Mike blushed and leaned his forehead against Harvey's. "I love you too, now, what did you say about going back to bed?"

* * *

I'm really not proud of this at all - but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
